The Mage's Son
by Gamer95
Summary: Terra confronts a group of young bullies about the treatment of a little boy. While helping the child, she discovers a terrible secret: He's being abused. Collab with SpeedGamerDTS
1. Chapter 1

The world of Gaia was in an era of peace. The evil of Kefka has ended thanks to the heroics of those who dared defy his rule. These heroes may have scattered since the battle but they will remain in each others hearts for all time.

One such hero is a young woman with turquoise green hair dressed in a red dress with a violet sash draped around her waist, red boots and wrist straps. Her skin was pale but seemed to have started to lightly tan over into a healthier color. This was Terra Branford, one of the heroes who stopped the mad clown along with her friends.

She was strolling down one of the villages she had not visited in a while. The orphanage had asked her to take a break and the former half Esper while saddened by this news she understood why the two new parents wanted her to go and explore the new world.

She had been working nonstop helping the kids and making them happy. She had grown fond of the young ones over her time there and treasured children higher then possibly her friends. She smiled as she passed a group who were running down the road way laughing.

She ticked disapprovingly however when she saw a more oversized boy lead his own group, 'He needs to lose a few pounds…I doubt all that fat is good for him at that age.' She thought as she watched the group run into an enclosed aria behind a shop.

Raising a brow, they looked excited about something, yet for some unknown reason it filled the girl with dread. 'Odd…It may not be so bad to look.' So she started to follow the children not knowing how this one act will change her life.

She tried to stay out of their line of sight, not wanting them to stop what they were doing on her account. She had to know the answer...

And then, the fat boy began to speak.

"Where'd he go, guys?"

"Probably on the roof again, the freak..."

"I hope so. I can tell daddy on him, and he'll get beat!" The kids laughed, a disturbing sound considering what they just said.

Terra's eyes narrowed at what she heard. 'Bully's huh. Well, I guess I should have a word with them.' She approached them giving a light cough in a closed fist to let them know she was here.

The boys jumped and spun around in fright before some blushed while others blinked in confusion at her. She hid a smirk behind her hand at their reactions and gave them a forced smile. "Hello. I couldn't help but overhear some things you said."

Everyone but the big ones widened in fear at that. "Name calling is not right. How would you all feel if you were called mean names?" she scolded lightly.

Most of the boys lowered their heads in shame however the leader of the group glared at the woman. "You can't tell us what to do!" he shouted.

Terra raised her brow and frowned at the boy who looked more orb then boy. "Your right, I can't however-"

"Then shove it!" he shouted at her mimicking how his father talked to people.

The woman's eyes widened in surprise. "...Where are your parents?" She said sternly. "They need to teach you how to behave around others!"

"None of your business, now buzz off!" The fat boy replied rudely. Terra gained a tick mark on her forehead.

"Why you..." She forced herself to calm down. "Why don't you run along? Forget about whoever it is you're chasing after and go play."

"I'm not gonna stop looking for the frea-"

"Dudley, come on, let's go." One of his friends urged. "I don't wanna get in trouble." The boy snorted.

"Fine..." He grumbled, following his friends. Before leaving, he turned to stick his tongue out at Terra.

She scoffed at the child and shook her head with a frown. "What a rude child." She looked around the aria and gave a soft sigh. "You can come out now."

Silence was all she heard before a small shuffle was heard besides her. She turned around and saw a small boy climb out of a barrel. He had messy black hair that seemed to stick up at places and was also very shiny. He wore an oversized shirt that came down and covered his feet.

His eyes however are what caught the young woman. A brilliant emerald green that shined yet held curiosity and fear and a deeper layer of sadness. She gave the boy a small smile and knelt down so she could look less intimidating. "Hello." She spoke softly to not spook him.

The boy looked down and tried to almost hide in himself. He bit his lip and started to tremble softly. Terra frowned at this, he seemed more scared somehow. "Little boy are you-" she reached out a hand only for the child to flinch back. "…oh dear." She mumbled her expression turning into one of deep concern. "It's okay young one. I won't hurt you." She spoke softly again her arms resting by her sides.

The boy looked up at her with a baffled look that in all honestly looked cute to the young woman. "You have nothing to fear from me child." She said in the same tone with a light smile. "I swear." She just wished this tactic worked.

The child sniffled slightly and toddled his way over. She smiled and knelt down, arms outstretched. "That's it. Come here." She said gently.

When the child reached her, she wrapped her arms around him carefully. He looked so frail...She didn't want to hurt him.

The child looked up at her with wide eyes. "H-Hi..." He said timidly.

"Hello to you too, small one." She said gently. "Are you all right?"

"Y-Yeah..." He replied softly.

She didn't believe it.

The boy was unnaturally thin and from the way he walked over to her earlier she could assume his leg must be hurting him. She was able to make out blue and black marks on his arms that sent alarm bells in her head. 'Those kids did all this?' she asked to herself sadly.

She slowly stood up with the child in her arms. He was very light, he hardy weighed anything to the young woman. Her concerns growing. "We need to get you inside and looked at, where do you live little one?" she asked him.

The boy hesitated slightly, before pointing down the road, "It's down that way…ma'am…" he spoke softly and sadly.

The woman nodded as she made her way down to where the boy pointed, she smiled at him. 'So well behaved, I've never been called ma'am before…' she thought with a small grin. She started to hum softly to try and calm the distressed boy slightly.

It seemed to work as the boy cuddled into her arms a bit and let out a soft sigh. She smiled down at him before he pointed to the side. She looked that way and had to stifle a giggle at what she saw.

A bunch of homes were gathered about, yet the amusing thing to the young woman was that they all looked the same. "I could use some help little one." She said with a wry smile.

The boy nodded slightly before he pointed to the one second from the right, "That one Ms…" his little voice trailing off.

"Oh I'm sorry dear. My name is Terra. And you are?" she asked with a smile as she walked up to the house.

"H-Harry P-P-Potter, Ms. Terra" he stuttered out softly.

"A pleasure to meet you Harry Potter." She said with a warm smile as she knocked on the door.

He flinched when he heard footsteps coming from the other side. He let out a soft whimper, and Terra raised a brow in concern. "Harry?"

"I-It's nothing." He replied. Terra did not believe him, but chose not to pry.

"All right..." And then the door opened.

"What?" An obese man said angrily before his eyes widened. "Boy...I told you not to talk to strangers." The boy just whimpered in response.

Terra's eyes narrowed. "Is he yours?" She asked sternly.

"Yes.' The man replied.

She gave the man a once over and held back a grimace. 'He looks like a few of the monsters we fought back then.' She thought. "I found your son-"

"Nephew." He interrupted eyes hard as he almost glared at the boy.

"So you're his uncle? Where are the boy's parents?"

"None of your concern. Hand him over." He demanded rudely.

Terra's eyes narrowed at the man. "Sir, your nephew is hurt, and has been bulled by the other children, I think I need to speak with his parents."

"Who do you think you are woman?!" he bellowed.

"A concerned bystander standing up for a hurt child. Now I will ask again where is his parents?" she demanded her eyes narrowed into a heated glare her grip on the boy tightening.

"…Gone."

Terra blinked and looked down at the small boy who had a sad look on his face. "They did not want me so they left…" he mumbled softly.

'The poor dear, they must have been lost during Kefka's takeover' Terra thought with a sad frown as she ran her fingers through his messy hair to sooth him. "I don't believe that."

"It's what happened!" the man said with a shout causing Terra to jump. She gave him a glare. "Sir if you are his guardian, then why is he so thin and frail, and what have you done about his-"

"Daddy why are you still -YOU!"

Terra spun to see the fat boy from earlier. She let out a groan, immediately seeing the family resemblance.

"Dudders, you know this harlot?" Vernon asked with a raised brow. Terra huffed in offence to his statement.

"Dad, she was bugging me and my friends!" Dudley whined. "We were playing and she started nagging us!"

"Is this true?" Vernon's eyes narrowed at Terra.

"Only because your son was bullying your nephew. Why haven't you done anything about that?!"

"BECAUSE IT'S NONE OF YOUR BLOODY BUSINESS!"

Terra truly hated this man.

"I apologize sir but when it comes to the safety of theirs it is my business!" she spoke hotly back at the now purple faced man.

"Why are you holding the freak?" Dudley asked her with confused eyes. Only to flinch back when her narrowed gaze snapped to him.

"Did you forget our little chat from earlier?" she asked in an even tone.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE WENCH!?" The man bellowed.

Terra flinched and froze at that word, memories of the past under the control of another returning to her. Her eyes shut tight as she tried to suppress the tide of emotions as her old life flashed before her.

"Ms. Terra?" a small soft voice snapped her away from those memory's and her eyes opened to see Harry looking up at her with great concern. "Are…you okay…?"

"SHUT UP YOU FREAK!" The man shouted and raised his fist and aimed at the boy's head.

Terra's eyes snapped opened and then they began to glow a bright pink.

And soon, Vernon Dursley was launched back into the house by a powerful burst of energy.

The obese man pushed himself up and looked at the woman in shock. "You're...You're one of THEM..." He hissed.

Terra's eyes narrowed angrily, too lost in the moment to process what just happened. "You...will NEVER harm this child. NEVER again. Do I make myself clear?!"

"WHO ARE YOU TO STOP ME?!" Terra ignored him and entered the house.

"Get out!" She ignored him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'm getting evidence."

"LIKE **** YOU WILL!" he rushed at the woman again only to meet the same fate being slammed back into the wall with a loud thud. Terra ignored this as she gazed around the very clean house…it looked fake.

She gazed around her eyes still giving off a pink glow. One spot caught her glowing eyes. A small door under a set of stairs. 'They wouldn't…' she approached it only to freeze as a soft sob from the child passed her ears.

She gazed down to see the boy had broken down into tears at the loud noises and the sight of the door had caused the boy to just start balling his eyes out. Her eyes softened as she rubbed the boy's head gently. "I'm sorry." She spoke in that soft voice again. "I need to see…let me see please" she pleaded.

The boy did not look up his eyes were closed but he did give a light nod. She held him tightly to her bust to shield him from what may lie beyond the door. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear and slowly reached out and opened the cupboard under the stairs.

She almost vomited. It was FILTHY. Cobwebs, body fluids, dirt, dust...All of it was in there...

But tucked away in a corner was a little blue blanket and a small brown teddy bear. The boy had clearly been taking care of them, as they were in good condition.

She tightened her hold on the boy and began to tremble. Many different emotions began to flow through her mind. Anger. Horror. Heartbreak. They were all there, and they were all equally strong.

She slowly turned to glare at the man. "How dare you...How COULD you?!" She snarled.

The man was terrified. Her withering gaze was too much for him...

"I...I..."

"WHAT!?" she shouted her anger reaching a boiling point. "You…I thought I knew evil…but you…YOU are a TRUE EVIL!" she shouted and for the briefest of moments the form of Terra flickered to something else, something more…magical.

"I am taking him away from here." She said coldly not noticing the shocked expressions on the two boys faces. She spun around and reached into the filthy cupboard and grabbed the blanket and the teddy bear.

She stood up and wrapped the boy in the blanket so only his head could be seen. She then gave him his bear witch he clutched to himself like a lifeline. She began to march herself out of the house.

"YOU B***! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

The sound of heavy footfalls alerted her of her attacker. She spun around and by instinct swayed her hand and felt a familiar pull she had not felt in a year.

Flames escaped her palm in a wave swishing within the air its hot embers causing the man to scream as he stumbled back from the small inferno and fall onto his rear. Terra's eyes widened in shock. 'How did I…?" She gazed at her hand with shock before gazing at the terrified man.

Harry's eyes were wide as well but not in fear but in wonder and amazement. 'She can do it to! I'm not alone!'

"Yo-Your one of THEM!" he accused pointed his meaty finger at her. "Those MAGIC people!"

Terra snapped back to attention and gave the man a harsh glare. "Watch your tongue before its burnt off." She warned in a dark tone before turning around and walking away.

"FINE TAKE THE FREAK! WE NEVER WANTED IT! NEITHER DID HIS BLOODY PARENTS! HAVE FUN YOU WITCH!"

erra turned around and scowled at the man. Then she did something very unlike her: she spat in his general direction.

The man let out a roar of rage and Terra forced herself to calm down. She took a deep breath, then looked at the child.

His eyes were wide. With what though? Fear? Confusion? She gave him a smile and ruffled his hair.

"It's okay, young one." She said softly. "It's over now...He's not going to hurt you again, not EVER."

"Wh-Why did you help me...?"

"Because you matter." She said softly, stroking his hair.

"I do...?"

"Yes." She replied with a warm smile.

"Too who…?"

"Me." She said with warmth as she ruffled his hair. "Your parents as well."

"But uncle-"

"His words mean nothing. I'm sure, no POSITIVE that they cared for you." She stressed.

"Then where are they…?"

She gave him a sad smile and gazed up in the sky where the boy followed her gaze. "Up there?" he asked softly.

She nodded her head. "They had no choice my dear. If they could they would have rather stay with you. But all they can do is watch and protect you from where they perch." She gave him a soft smile. "And they gave the world a wonder indeed."

Harry blushed dark red and lowered his gaze away from her eyes. "You...think so?" he asked her timidly.

"I do. Only those with a huge heart can survive…that and still be an adorable polite little boy." She confirmed. "Now let's get you back to where I am resting and see if we can make the pain go away. Hmm?"

Harry could only nod his little head. He never would have expected this when he hid in that barrel, but he was now VERY glad he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Tera walked down the street deep in thought. She had saved a small child from an abusive home and somewhere along the way used magic she thought was lost forever.

Not like that bothered her, mind you. She had forever thought that a part of her was missing after the battle with that evil clown. Having the ability to cast magic she once hatted now…it reminded her of her parents and their bond they were able to share.

She shook those thoughts away and focused down at the little boy holding onto her tightly. The young woman felt a smile grown as she ran her fingers through his messy black hair. He was a precious child, who had been abused by a person who hatted magic.

She could understand the hatred to some degree but to this level to harm an innocent child? Not at all. She soon walked up the small cottage she was staying in. As one of the many heroes who saved the world she had been given some special privileges, like having enough money to afford a small home for herself.

The young hero walked into her home and closed the door behind herself. She walked into the small living room and sat down on a chair that Edger had sent her when he found out she had a new home.

She smiled at the thought of her friends. It had been such a long time since she had seen them last...It was almost saddening...

Shrugging, she placed Harry down on the chair. He pouted slightly and reached up to her, wanting to be held more. She giggled.

"Now, now, I'm sure you're hungry, right?" Harry opened his mouth to deny this, but then his stomach growled.

"Y-Yes..." He admitted softly. Terra nodded.

"Then I will have something to eat prepared shortly."

Harry stared up at her confused. "But…don't I have to make it?"

Tera blinked down at him confused by this. She shook her head softly, "Your too young dear. You could get hurt."

Harry lowered his head down sadly at that. "B-but I do it all the time…" he mumbled softly shocking the young hero.

"Y-You cooked for that man?" she asked her tone soft and surprised.

Harry gave a soft nod. "Him, Aunt Petunia and Dudley…they never liked it…" he mumbled.

Terra frowned sadly and ran a hand through his hair while internally she was seething. She saw his sad expression and wanted to see it gone she thought of a few things before deciding on something. "You want to help me cook?"

Harry nodded his head eagerly. "Yeah!" He said happily. He would love nothing more than to help Miss Terra cook! Terra giggled and picked him up gently.

"Well then, come along and we'll fix up something good." Harry clapped his hands together, eliciting a smile from Terra. They entered the kitchen. "Now then...Would you like to decide what we make?" Harry blinked.

"Oh...Um...What do we have...?" He asked timidly.

"Let's see." She said and opened a few cabinets. "Fresh bread, a few fruits and a small chicken." She said softly with a sweat drop. 'I should really try and eat more…' she thought.

Harry stared at the many ingredients with a calculating look before nodding his head once. "Okay." he said making her look down. "We could make a chicken dinner with some bread and fruit…" he said with a soft smile.

Terra blinked at that and felt her own stomach grumble. That did sound very good. Giving him a bright smile she nodded. "Alright then. Let's get started."

The two started to work, Terra was working on cutting the bread as Harry did something that made her eyes widen. He was trying to squeeze an orange onto the chicken. She had asked why he was doing this and he had explained that he had always wanted to try and see if it was any better than the other chickens he had made…he said that he only got to sample a small bit but never eat anything he cooked.

That made her heart break at the thought. She decided to help him and squeezed the orange onto the chicken before returning to the bread and slicing fruits.

Harry continued trying to work on the chicken. He cut it open and tried to pull out the innards. However, a combination of pulling too hard and his oversized shirt caused him to stumble. He yelped slightly as he fell off the chair he was on and landed on the floor with a thud.

Terra snapped her head over to look at him so fast she swore she almost gave herself whiplash. "Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed, rushing to his side. "Harry!"

Harry sat up slowly. "Ow..." He mumbled. "My head..."

He held his head that was in a bit of pain he blinked a bit when he felt a wetness and when he pulled away saw his hand was a little red.

Terra gasped and moved faster than she ever had grabbing a rag and placing it on his head making him wince. "Hold it to your head Harry." She said gently witch he did and gazed up at her confused his focus a little off.

She noticed his eyes unfocused and she felt her panic start to rise. She tried to think of something and before she realized what she was doing she had swiped her hand in front of him and letting a green glow surround the boy.

Harry blinked as the pain in his head dimmed and his sight returned to their fuzzy mess that he was used to. He also noticed he was glowing green. "Uh…Miss Terra…" he had also seen Terra panicking looking around trying to find something to help him.

Terra snapped her head over to look at him, then saw the green glow and blushed. "Oh...I forgot...My magic is back..." She said softly. She crouched down by Harry's side. "Are you okay, sweetie?" She asked gently.

"Y-Yeah. I get hit like that all the time-"

"Not anymore you won't. Not in this house." She said gently yet firmly. "Do you know why you slipped?"

"B-Because the chicken's in stuff is in really tight...And my shirt's too big..." Terra frowned.

"I see...We'll have to replace that."

"My s-shirt or the chicken?" he asked with confusion.

Terra giggled lightly and ruffled his hair making him smile. "Your shirt silly." She said and stood back up with the child in her arms and placed him back on the table. "Why don't you take a break."

"B-But dinner isn't done."

"I know dear. But I don't want you to hurt yourself again."

"I've had worse…" he spoke softly.

Terra sighed. "I know, and I hate that." She said softly. "Please, let's go fix it, okay?"

"O-Okay..." Harry conceded, allowing her to pick him up. Smiling, the young sorceress began to pat his back.

"There's a good boy. We WILL finish dinner."

"Yay..."

They continued to work as a team but Terra kept her eyes on him at all times. At any point he looked like he would trip she would catch him.

Soon the chicken was roasting and the two sat back and watched as the bird cooked. Terra ran her fingers through his hair as he nuzzled more into her. This felt right. Like he was always supposed to be here with her.

She gave the child a small tender smile and decided to see if she could help him with any other pains he may have. She closed her eyes and concentrated calling on a power she had all but thought lost.

She felt that pull in her core and in a whispered. "Curaga." Allowed it flow into her arms and into the small child resting in her arms.

Harry smiled softly and snuggled into her closer. For some reason the pretty green light made him feel even more comfy and at ease than he already was. Terra smiled and ruffled his hair.

"You're sweet." She said gently. Harry blushed.

"Thank you..." He squeaked.

"You're very welcome, dear."

Soon dinner was done and she took it out of the flames and sat it down on the table with some bread and the fruit she had sliced in a nice bowl. She cut a piece of the chicken and placed it on a plate along with a slice of bread and fruit.

She places the plate in front of Harry who stared down at it with wide confused eyes. He looks back up at her and tilts his head, an act that she finds adorable.

She smiles at him. "As the one who created the dish. You have the right to take the first bite."

Harry was floored at that. He got to eat more than the bread? He looked back down at his plate and took a deep breath it did smell good. He reached over and picked up his fork like he had seen his uncle do many times and stab the chicken making the girl giggle and walk around him so she was behind him.

"Like this sweat heart." She cooed as she reached for his hand and gently guided him to cut a small piece off. "Eat small and slow so you don't choke." She said wisely remembering the many times they had to save Sabin from such a fate.

Harry gasped slightly, scared of the idea of choking, and began to slowly chew his food.

He wanted to cry. It was so good...Better than that stale old bread he was used to.

Terra giggled at his reaction. "I'd say you did a good job judging by your reaction."

"Y-You helped..."

"Yes, but you deserve most of the credit."

Harry blushed and looked away as Terra ruffled his hair and made a plate for herself. She sat down next to him and took a bite. Her eyes grew wide as the flavor exploded in her mouth. "My goodness that is relay good!" she spoke pleased.

"I-It is?" he asked shyly.

Terra gave him a pleasant nod. "Oh my yes! The flavors are so great and it complements everything." She took another bite and hummed content. She pointed her fork at him. "You, might have a bright future in cooking dear."

"Y-You think so?" he asked with a soft hopeful smile.

"Most definitely." She said with confidence. "Now finish up, we don't want it to get cold do we?"

Harry shook his head relaxed and happy as he ate his meal slowly with someone he was growing to really like and look up to.

He felt so safe and happy with Miss Terra...

Soon enough, the meal was done. Harry suddenly found himself yawning. Terra smiled.

"Oh, someone's sleepy." She said, amusement evident in her tone. Harry blushed.

"M'sorry..." He mumbled. Shaking her head, Terra picked him up.

"Come...I'll put you to sleep." She said softly. He snuggled into her chest.

"Mmkay..."

She blushed lightly but her smile was radiant as she walked up the small steps into a higher part of the house. In in held her bed and a few other things she had gathered on her journey that Celes had made a point to explain to her.

The young hero walked over to the side of the bed and gently laid Harry down on the pillow he instantly nuzzled into the comfy pillows with a coo. Terra smiled down at the cute act and lifted the blanket and tucked him in. She gazed around and picked up his teddy bear and placed it next to him which he grabbed and snuggled with a content smile.

Terras' heart warmed at the adorable act and ran her fingers through his hair making him lean into her touch. She leaned down and kissed the side of his head gently. "Sleep well sweetheart." She said softly and lovingly.

Harry smiled wide and soon felt himself enter the realm of dreams.

Terra smiled wide at the child and just felt content with watching him. However, a knock at her front door destroyed any hope of that. She pouted slightly feeling disappointed and kissed him once more and went to the door to see who it was.


End file.
